Away
by Kyoyaxoxo467
Summary: Karina is moving away 1000 miles from her hometown. She's gonna miss her family and friends, but she's also gonna miss her crush. Her biggest all-time 8 year crush. Karina is gonna start a new school and is going to 9th grade someplace else without knowing anyone there. Will she make friends? Will she ever see Nile again in her life? Rate T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is kinda related to my life. The first few chapters are gonna be fillers. And please vote for my poll! Thx! And you might think Nile will be a little out of character for this, idk though.**

It was 3 A.M. Karina's mom had woke her up since today was they she was moving with her family. All of the family was sleeped on the ground with thin sheets.

Karina finally knew how it felt to be moving. She never understood when people cried when they moved, but now, she knew why. Karina would be leaving everything behind. Her friends, her hometown, her crush.. _Oh Nile…_

Karina loved Nile so much. She didn't like him, she loved him. Ever since the 1st grade, she always admired him.

In 5th grade, in PE, the PE teacher told them to be partners for bowling. Her heart fluttered. But she was SO nervous that she missed many pins when bowling. She would usually get a lot of spares and strikes, but it was impossible on that day. That time. That moment.

She still remembered the way his hand felt. Nile had helped her bowl after seeing her fail many times. Before she could bowl again, Nile quickly put his hand on her hand before she released it. Karina just looked at him, and when she did, she swore she would have passed out.

Nile was right behind her, just an inch away behind.

Hikaru's POV

I could still remember what he said. He said, "_Watch where you take aim, your ball always seems to go to the left, so stand more to the right when you bowl… okay, now step with your left foot.. and smoothly bowl with my hand, ready? Okay... ready, bowl!"_

He helped me hit a strike. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. His charming smile.

Back to the present…

"Ugh, mom! I don't wanna get up! Who wakes up at 3AM to move!?"

"Uh sis? We do! Durr!" Kylie stuck out her tongue. I grunted.

I got up and quickly took shower with the last bit of body wash and brushed my teeth. I brought the toothbrush and the body wash down with me. I went downstairs and I found there was no breakfast on the table. _Oh right, we have no table right now, its in storage._

I looked at my watch, It was 3:20 AM. I went to the garage and saw all our stuff already packed. Mom waved to me while Dad was trying to fit all the stuff into the trunk.

"Hey sweetie! I have you PB&J sandwich here!" Mom held the sandwich wrapped in plastic to me. I got it from her hand.

"Mom, when can we go!?" Kylie asked Mom.

Mom smiled. "Soon"

Kylie and me had bought a ton of candies to bring on our trip we each had mini purses bought to keep them in.

Finally my dad closed the trunk.

"Are we ready now? I asked.

Kylie raced into our van. I took that as a yes.

I also went into the van.

Dad and Mom came into the van too.

"Hey, what about we say a one last goodbye to our home?" Dad smiled.

"YEAH!" Kylie and I screamed.

"3…2…1…" Mom counted down.

"GOODBYE HOME!" All of od shouted.

Dad opened the garage door, backed the car out into the driveway, and closed the garage door again. It was so dark outside! Mom already set the location on our GPS.

I sighed. _Well this it, I'm really gonna miss home_

Finally, we were on the road, driving away…

**Hope you guys enjoyeedddddd!**


	2. Almost To Our New Home

**OMG IM SO SORRRRRY I WROTE HIKARU'S POV IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, I MEANT KARINA'S POV! I was originally gonna write this for Hikaru and Kyoya, but then I changed it! IM SO SORRY! Okay enough of my yada yada, lets read!**

Karina woke up in the car, it was 8:10 PM. _Shouldn't we already be here by now?_

"Hey mom, dad? Shouldn't we have already been at our new rental house? It takes 14 hours to drive, right?"

Karina's mom turned around from the front seat. Dad was driving, while Kylie was sleeping.

"Karina, honey, we got stuck in traffick and while you were sleeping", Mom smiled, "We stopped at the nearest gas station to fill up the tank and bought you and your sister Fun Dip!"

Kylie woke up at the two words, fun dip. Karina and her sister loved fun dip.

"MOM! DID YOU BUY SOME FOR ME TOO!?" Kylie screamed,

"Oh shut up, will ya?" Karina grunted.

Mom then got a serious look on her face.

"Okay first of all, no screaming in the car, and second", Mom turned to Karina," No using shut up and your little sister"

Kylie stuck out her tongue at Karina

Karina's POV

I stuck my tongue back at her. Mom sighed and gave us each our fun dips. (**Me: **OMG I LOVEEEE FUN DIPS)

Dad looked at the GPS.

"We've only got 20 more minutes till we arrive, be ready"

**AHAHA I'm sorry this is a short chapter, nothing is really coming to my mind, even if I literally experience what Karina is experiencing. I just felt like I need to write something. And yessss I did get fun dips on my road trips :D Tee hee**


End file.
